


[NARR. 01] Adaptasi

by AllRiseSunshine



Series: Move In, Move Out, Move On [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Chimon, M/M, Minor, Other, Papa Gun, Parent Gun, School Life, new kid Chimon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRiseSunshine/pseuds/AllRiseSunshine
Summary: This is only the narration for my Social Media!AU I posted on twitter @gunatthepan, so please check it out first!
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Series: Move In, Move Out, Move On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830346
Kudos: 1





	[NARR. 01] Adaptasi

Chimon dengan lunglai turun dari mobil Papanya sembari membetulkan ransel, matanya melirik bayangannya sendiri di kaca jendela mobil.

 _Gak aneh kan..?_ bisiknya dalam hati pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba kaca yang ia pandang menurun, menampakkan wajah Papa yang sumringah. _Enak banget Papa bisa senyum-senyum, aku yang harus masuk sekolah baru_. Rutuk Chimon lagi dalam hati, pandangannya malas tertuju pada sang Papa.

"Mon ganteeeeeng, jagoan Papa, jangan cemberut dong." Bujuk Papa, "hari ini langsung mau daftar klub renang, Dek?"

Chimon mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban sedikitpun, sedangkan wajah Papanya di balik setir masih dihias senyum.

"Adek nanti telpon Papa aja ya? Kabarin jadinya adek _stay_ dulu untuk _join club_ , atau mau langsung pulang biar Papa jemput ya, ganteng?"

Chimon lagi-lagi hanya merespon dengan gestur, kali ini anggukan.

"Papa dapet kiss bye gak nih, ganteng?" Papa mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, tapi Chimon sudah merasa cukup menjadi anak baru yang tidak memiliki teman, nggak perlu mengambil resiko menambahkan embel-embel anak manja kalau-kalau ada siswa situ yang melihatnya.

"Pah" Chimon berdecak, " _udahlah..._ "

Papanya tertawa pelan di dalam mobil, "iya iya ganteng, Papa tinggal dulu ya... Baik-baik ya Dek."

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, mobil papanya sudah hilang dari pandangan dan kini Chimon hanya punya dirinya sendiri. Dia pun cuma bisa berdoa, semoga hari ini bisa cepat selesai.

o0o

Entah Chimon harus merasa bahwa dia beruntung atau tidak. Karena dia hanya pindah cabang sekolah dari Jakarta Barat ke Jakarta Selatan, jadi Chimon menolak tawaran orientasi singkat di hari pertamanya, karena dia pikir 'toh _yang akan berbeda pasti hanya denah lokasi, kan, sistem dan semuanya sama aja'._

Baru beberapa langkah Chimon ayunkan untuk menuju ke kelasnya, dia baru sadar kau menolak tawaran itu adalah kesalahan besar. Chimon lupa ada satu hal yang berbeda juga, yaitu: _orang-orang di dalamnya_. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas, Chimon merasa banyak mata tertuju kepadanya, wajar saja, karena pada dasarnya siswa-siswa sebenarnya bisa dengan cepat mendeteksi wajah-wajah dan gelagat-gelagat canggung anak baru di sekolah.

_Ah, harusnya mending aku terima aja ya tawaran orientasi singkatnya. I should have spared myself from this hell for one more day._

Memilih bangku di kelas barunya juga bukan perkara mudah. Sekarang baru jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit dan bel masuk tidak akan berbunyi sampai jam tujuh nanti, jadi baru beberapa anak saja yang ada di kelas. Chimon tidak mau salah menduduki bangku yang sekiranya sudah di' _tandai_ ' oleh orang lain.

"Duduk aja _kali_ di situ." seolah menyauti kebingungan Chimon, sebuah suara yang cukup melengking mendekatinya dan membuat Chimon menoleh ke sumber suara. Chimon sedang berdiri di bangku yang ada di tengah kelas dan baris kedua dari belakang, dan suara tadi berasal dari seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di atas meja yang berada dua baris di sebelah kanannya.

"E-eh, nggak papa?" tanya Chimon, dia juga benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar menjadi canggung karena keadaan, tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya sedang mencoba menjadi sopan karena masih anak baru.

"Yaaaa nggak papa _lah_?" anak perempuan itu tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba ia memindahkan tasnya ke bangku sebelah meja yang akhirnya Chimon tempati. "Baru ya? Nama lo siapa?" tanya anak perempuan itu, Chimon baru sadar mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet. _Dia nih, kayak Sherina ya?_ pikir Chimon, namun cepat-cepat memroses otaknya lagi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban untuk si anak perempuan itu.

"Nama gue Chimon." Chimon menyunggingkan senyum, "kalo lo?"

"Gue Jane." si anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Chimon dengan jabat tangan ramah.

"Kenapa pindah? Tengah tahun ajaran pula."

"Pindah rumah, kerjaan bokap." jawab Chimon se _simple_ mungkin, "tapi gue emang dari Bina Unggulan yang di Jakarta Barat, jadi makanya rada _sans."_

 _What the fuck Chimon, Chimon?!_ Sans _banget anjir, duh dia pasti ngira gue sok-sok Jaksel nih anjir, padahal ENGGAK ya Tuhan kenapa Chimon sok asik ya Tuhan_.

"Oh, ya anjir pantesan aja boleh. Setau gue Bigul emang nggak nerima murid pindahan kalau tengah _term_ gini."

Chimon dalam hati mengelus dada lega karena sepertinya Jane nggak menyadari ke-sok asik-annya.

 _"by the way_ , biasanya guru di sini _will randomize the seating position every end of the month,_ tapi bisa milih sih misalnya lo _prefer_ mau duduk sama siapa. Terus ini kan udah masuk _end of this month_ ya, kalo emang lo takut _awkward_ atau gimana, bilang aja kali lo mau _pair up_ sama gue. Eh, tapi _it's up to you_ sih, gue cuma nggak mau lo _awkward_ aja, Mon."

_Oh? She's speaking comfortably with me already... maybe this is a good sign._

"Oh iya, _maybe I will_ sih... Justru ini gue yang nanya, lo nggak papa, _Jane_ , kalau tiba-tiba duduk sama anak baru?"

Jane ketawa, "ya nggak papa lah, _you need a friend, right?_ "

Chimon ikutan ketawa, " _well... yeah?_ "

" _good then, we can be friends_."

o0o

"Kalo mau yang enak ya ini sih _dupe_ nya Hokben gitu, tapi kalo lo nggak mau makan berat — _soalnya kan itu nasinya banyak banget ya_ — lo beli _burger_ aja di sana."

Chimon nggak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jane ketika dia menjelaskan penjual-penjual makanan yang ada di kantin mereka. Chimon merasa beruntung Jane rela membuang waktunya untuk menemani anak baru yang tak tau arah sepertinya, Jane juga berbicara dengan santai seolah mereka sudah kenal lama. 

_So, first day is not always bad, I guess..._

"Jadinya lo mau makan apa, Mon?"

"Mungkin _the japanese bento_ aja deh, gue laper nih, eh tapi gue mau ke toilet dulu deh."

Jane mengangguk "oh yaudah, toiletnya di sana tuh. Gue nyari tempat duduk yah."

Ketika Chimon masuk ke dalam toilet, tidak ada seorangpun di sana, jadi pikirannya bebas mengawang tanpa distraksi. Jujur, bahkan Chimon _started to think that moving school is not that bad, having new friends won't harm either_.

Setelah selesai dengan kepentingannya, Chimon menuju ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya, belum selesai dia dengan ritual higienisnya, dari arah toilet wanita yang posisinya bersebrangan dengan toilet pria, Chimon tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan sekumpulan anak perempuan dari sana.

"tapi mungkin emang dia baik aja, kali?"

"baik apaan sih? Jane tuh baiknya cuma sama cowok, kalo sama cewek judes banget, lo pada ngerasa gak sih?"

"tapi gue kira emang karena dia jutek aja?"

"yah elahhh, naif banget sih lo? Coba liat dia sama anak baru itu deket banget, ya karena dia cowok! Palingan naksir tuh si Jane sama dia?"

"Eh iya sih, waktu itu dia sama Joss juga gara-gara satu ekskul doang ya?"

"Ya makanya, dengerin gue deh... _I know people like her, she's a basic bitch_."

Chimon nggak keluar toilet sampai dia yakin sekumpulan anak perempuan itu sudah meninggalkan area toilet.


End file.
